Choices
by GoodnightNobody
Summary: After Elena convinces Stefan not to kill himself in 1x20, they go back to the boarding house and she says she will be waiting upstairs...


When Stefan came upstairs, Elena was already in bed with the lights off. He couldn't blame her for being exhausted after everything he had put her through the past few days. He tiptoed around the room, removing his clothing and pulling on a pair of sweatpants before he slid into bed next to her. He thought she as sleeping until her little hands reached out and held his face.

"I love you." She rested her forehead on his.  
"I love you." Stefan combed his hands through her hair.  
"I thought I lost you today." Her breath hitched with tears.  
"You saved me." He paused. "Because you never gave up on me… Because we never give up on each other."

Elena caressed the back of his neck while she tried to control her sniffles. She used the handful of hair she had to angle his head and nip his lips. She rested her head on their pillow so her nose was inches from his and slid her hands down his back.

Stefan brought his mouth back to hers, savoring the comfort and warmth of her kiss. He wasn't trying to seduce her, that was not his intention, but as her sniffles turned into little needy moans and the hand she had on his lower back pulled his pelvis into hers, he couldn't help the state of his penis, which was growing hard and pressing into her belly. Elena rolled onto her back and pulled Stefan with her. She separated her thighs so he could settle between her legs.

"We don't have to…" He whispered into the dark air of the bedroom.  
"I want to." Elena breathed into his ear as he kissed down her neck. "And it feel like you want to as well." She slid her hands under the waistband of his pants and to his ass, squeezing the firm mass in her hands.

She hooked her fingers in the sides of his sweatpants and pushed them over his hips and down his legs, until he could kick them off his feet. She ran her hands up his back and to his head, holding it still so she could lick, bite, and suck his lips.

Stefan's hands played with the hem of her tank top, he inched it up her torso, the warmth of his hands following the path of skin that was uncovered. When he got it to her chest, he held her ribcage and used his thumbs to caress the undersides of her breasts.

Elena turned her mouth away from Stefan's long enough to remove her top. She slid her hands down to his sides, her body contracting and her legs coming off the mattress to cradle his hips. She could feel his firm erection on her stomach as he gently rubbed his body against hers, the tip already seeping beads of silky fluid on to her skin.

Stefan kissed over her chin and down her throat. He pushed her sweatpants and undies over the curve of her hips and she helped him get them the rest of the way down her legs, before tossing them over the edge of the bed. He rested one hand on the top of her head and watched her eyes as he tentatively slid his hand between her legs and dipped his fingertips into her.

Elena smiled up at him and let her eyes close when she felt his fingers slip inside her body. He let them dance around and then brought his hand to his cock and spread the lubrication around the head. He gripped his erection and used his thumb to circle the tip while firmly jerking the shaft, making sure it was extra hard before he gently pushed into the warmth of her body.

He watched her face contort as she swaddled him from all sides. Elena ran her hands up and down his back as she adjusted to his size, while he squeezed inside her inch by inch. She let out a breath when she felt his scrotum touching her body, happily recognizing that they were fully connected.

He slowly pulled all the way out and pushed back in, making long, lazy strokes. Elena's body was lubricating with each movement, making each stroke more effortless then the one before. When he stilled his hips and pulled out, Elena bit her lip and let out a frustrated grunt. Her eyes shot open and she scrunched her face up.

Stefan chuckled at her little expression and kissed it away. He slid his body down hers and settled between her legs. He wrapped his arms up under the thighs and buried his face in her pussy. He loved eating her out after he had already been inside her when she was swollen and leaking with desire.

Elena reached up and gripped the pillow behind her head as she pressed her hips further down the bed into Stefan's mouth. He pushed all the way into her vaginal opening and let her juices dissolve on all sides of his tongue. Then he flattened his tongue and gave a long, solid lick from bottom to top, to ensure he had tasted every last drop of her.

He used his thumbs to hold her labia apart and brushed his tongue over her clit, back and forth, up and down, alternating speeds and pressure. Stefan held her securely to the bed and rhythmically suckled her clit, using his mouth to get it extra erect before pressing the tip of his tongue into it and rubbing with purpose. Elena squirmed and Stefan used his arms to hold her legs open as her belly visibly rose and fell with each breath, which was coming out of her lips in whines and cries.

Elena moved her hands to her breasts and squeezed the fleshy mounds in her hands. Her nipples were hard and tingling. She rolled them between her fingers until they were completely engorged.

When the rhythm of Stefan's mouth had built to a breaking point, Elena pinched the pebbled skin between her fingers and her leg muscles jerked, her heel firmly smacking Stefan in the ribs. Her mouth opened and her chin tipped towards the ceiling, her head pressing into the pillow as her hands twisting her nipples. She watched pinpricks of light explode through the darkness behind her eyes as she shivered and shook, releasing a gush of warm liquid into Stefan's mouth.

Stefan used his tongue to clean the fluids that has spilled from her body during her orgasm. He stroked her tremoring thighs as he listened to the steady thumping of her heart. He moved his body back up hers and slid his penis into her, unable to resist the urge to be one with her. He slowly rocked his hips and grunted into her neck. He combed his fingers through her hair and nipped her lips as he gave her a moment to come back down from her high.

"Mmmm..." She breathed out as she gripped his hair and held their foreheads together. "I'm sorry I kicked you."  
"It's okay." He chuckled. "I probably deserved it."  
"That feels good." She adjusted her hips so he could penetrate her more deeply.  
"Yeah?" Stefan murmured and she nodded as she looked up at him with giant eyes. "Do you want to try something different?" She nodded again, still staring back at him, her eyes shining with the trust of a child.

"Lay on your tummy." He helped her reposition herself on the mattress. "And move this leg." He hooked an arm under her knee and moved her leg out so it was at a 90-degree angle, creating space for himself above her. "You can put your head on my arm." He kissed her temple when she had her head resting on his folded arm. "Are you comfy?"  
"Yes." She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pleasure she knew was coming.

Stefan interlaced the fingers on the hand that was next to her face and thrust up into her. She let out a little mewl and her body clenched. The angle of penetration was putting pressure on areas that she wasn't used to feeling and her body felt tight and unsure of the new sensations.

"Shhhhh…" Stefan breathed into her hair as he pulled out.

He pushed back in slowly, keeping his movements shallow as he let her body stretch in different directions. Elena chewed her lip, she held it between her teeth and then forced it out with a sigh. She gripped Stefan's hand as she felt him push deeper into her body. He ran his thumb along her palm, trying to calm her.

"Kiss me." Stefan lowered his head and turned his mouth to reach hers as well as he could in the awkward position and tried to distract her from the pain. "Do you want me to stop?"  
"No." She breathed into his mouth as he suckled her lip, gently pushing even deeper inside her.

Stefan re-positioned his body, bracing his weight on either side of Elena's torso.

When his penis was fully inside her body, he pulsated his hips. He reached down and brushed back the hair that had fallen across her face. He used his fingers to comb it over to one side of her neck and kissed down the indentation of her spinal column. He rolled his hips, which earned a lengthy moan from Elena as her hands gripped the sheets next to her head.

He lowered himself to his forearms to get more leverage as he increased the cadence of his thrusts, going deeper and deeper into her warm, willing body. Elena held her breath and reached up for Stefan's hand, grabbing it and holding it in hers. She arched her back, tipping her pelvis, changing the angle of her hips, and allowing him to hit a particularly sensitive spot. Her breath hitched as the first tingles of her orgasm prickled through her groin.

Stefan tried to hold Elena's thighs apart but her body pulled them forcefully back together as she buried her face in her pillow, her muscles contracting, her feet cramping, and her legs closing. She squeezed the fingers of his hand and turned her head to the side, while she panted for breath, her body completely spent. She felt Stefan hovering above her, the tip of his penis still inside her, the shaft trapped between her slick thighs.

Stefan took her arm and gently turned her body over so she was on her back. He adjusted her legs and laid between them. He used the sides of his hands to wipe the perspiration from her hairline and kissed her eyelids. He nipped her lower lip, which was pouted out and quivering.

When Elena had her breath under control, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as he thrust back into her. She knew that she would be sore tomorrow but they needed this, to be one in the most primal sense of the word.

She scratched the back of his neck as their bodies slid together, the slapping of skin audible in the wooden walls of the bedroom. When Stefan's extremities started to tremor, she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heals into his back, allowing him to get his dick as deep as possible.

Stefan licked across her shoulder and up her neck, letting his lips come to rest on her pulse point, like he often did when sexual arousal had her heart pumping overtime. He took a deep breath through his mouth and released it through his nose as he pushed into her one last time, coming in stream after stream of thick fluid.

He knew his sheets were already soaked, so he took his time and stayed inside her as long as possible, not bothering to try and stop it when his ejaculate overflowed and started leaking back out of Elena's body.

"Mm." Elena breathed out a little whine when she felt Stefan's penis get soft and slip from her body. She slowly released her heals and let her legs fall to his sides.  
"It's okay." Stefan rolled on to his back and she followed in his path, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his torso. "I'll still be here tomorrow."  
"Good." Elena smiled into his chest. "I love you."  
"I love you." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Don't fall asleep without peeing."  
"Mmm." Elena whined again. She loved that Stefan loved to protect her and loved to take care of her, but he worried far too much.  
"I don't want you to get an infection." He rubbed her arm. "Come on."

He got out of bed and held his hands out for her, pulling her up into a seated position. She followed him into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. She rested her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands as she watched Stefan clean himself with a towel.

When she stood, he knelt in front of her and used a warm washcloth to wipe the stickiness from the insides of her thighs. Once her legs where clean, he paused and looked at the raw, red skin hanging between her legs, while he ran his fingertips along the curve of her ass.

"Was I too rough?" Stefan furrowed his brow.  
"No." Elena wove her fingers through his hair. "Not at all."  
"I hurt you." He said as he gently brushed his knuckles along the lips of her vagina.  
"No, you didn't."  
"I did." He turned to the sink and ran the cloth under the water.  
"Stefan." Elena used the handful of hair she had to force him to look up at her. "You didn't hurt me. When things go on for that long in that many positions, things chafe." She bent forward and nipped his lips. "You didn't hurt me." She reassured him.

Stefan took the warm compress from the sink and held it flat in his hand. He gently pressed it between her legs, letting the warmth sooth the tender flesh there. He gave her one final delicate wipe before tossing the cloth into the laundry.

When they slid under the covers, Elena settled on her side and Stefan spooned up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her hands. He waited until her breathing rate had slowed and her muscles started to twitch to close his own eyes and surrender to sleep, knowing that tomorrow they would wake and face the day together.


End file.
